


The Prisoner Next Door

by Islandgurl



Category: Gangs of New York (2002), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), ganglife, wolflove
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Guns, Love, Lust, War, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandgurl/pseuds/Islandgurl
Summary: My mind is is a storm of confusion, pain, and fear. Confusion for how she got here, pain for what has been done to her, and fear for what she will think of me when I uncover her eyes. She will see me for what I truly am, for what I do, she will see me as the twisted soul I am. But this was my last job, the last time I was going to hurt someone. At least it was supposed to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan Williams, age 25, lives in New York, in an old decrepit apartment he can barely afford.

He has many jobs most are illegal. He used to deal drugs but got into trafficking things worth more than 50$ five years ago. Most of his jobs deal large amounts of drugs and sometimes things that are "living" to other countries overseas.

He has never done drugs, although he was given the opportunity many times. His family has all died from them and he wants nothing to do with using.

He works out daily in between jobs. His jobs can be dangerous, so being in top shape to defend himself is necessary. He has taken up MMA fighting and shoots at the gun range twice a week. He owns four different types of guns including a large sniper rifle which he has only been asked to use once, where he put a bullet through a head gangster's head. It gave him a heroic feeling like he had taken out something evil in the world even though he was hired by something more evil itself.

He feels no sympathy or remorse when he works. He does his" jobs" with no questions asked and as long as the money comes in, he keeps his mouth shut and moves on. This is why they chose him for his ability to push any emotions or feelings aside and never think of it again.

He is tall, tanned with a powerful build, blue eyes and thick black hair. He is heavily inked, with full sleeves up to his shoulders and some tribal markings, symbolizing power, down his chest. He is always seen wearing a black hoodie, jeans and white tight T-shirt underneath, with converse shoes. He always carries brass knuckles in his pocket and tucks a pistol in his belt in the front ready to use when needed.

His work has carried him through the last five years making him quite wealthy. Although he still struggles to pay the bills. He wants out of the big apple with its rotting core. Its outer skin was just a facade that hid its true sinister nature. He was done, and this job was going to be his last.

At a whopping 1.2 million$ he was offered, he jumped on board not knowing what he was getting himself into, not even caring with that much money coming in. Why would he care? He will carry out this mission absent minded and once finished he will move somewhere warm where he can spend the rest of his days drinking tequila on the beach with beautiful women. No more training or looking over his shoulders. No more walking on the edge of life, peering over it at his fate. This was god's gift to getting him out before something takes his life.


	2. Katy Harlow

I have seen her many times over the last six months. She walks in wearing the same outfit every time, a cute cropped T, some baggy sweats and running shoes. Her hair is always up in a pony tail and she has these lips like I've never seen before. She is way out of my league, so I pay her no attention although I sometimes see her glancing at me during our ten-minute stretches. But I never think anything of it, she has never approached me or made any effort to talk to me. I assume she is one of those stuck up rich girls, that daddy has forced into taking some self-defense classes, to make him feel better as she walks around the neighborhood sticking out like a sore thumb. A girl like that would never fit in here, although, I wonder how she got herself in this scummy part of the city in the first place, she must have some street smarts underneath those superficial good looks. I guess I will never know, she will always be the girl I watch from a distance, never taking the opportunity to ask her "Hey what are you all about?". Like I said she is way out of my league.

"Hhhhai!" Master yells as he punches forward in quick strikes, moving through some combinations. We all follow suit.

"Hhhhai!" We yell in unison.

Master puts palm to fist in front of us, we all do the same.

"Ok everyone! We are going to practice some self-defense. I would really like to work on this over the next week, I'm not sure if you heard about one of our students. She was attacked recently by some men down by the waterfront and thank god for her training she was able to get away with only minor injuries. We will be working on taking down an opponent larger than yourself. Although Ethan, since you are the biggest and strongest here you will be the "predator" so to speak." He smiles at me.

"Alright." I say reluctantly. Little did they know that I was some sort of predator, a man of bad deeds preying on the addicted and feeding them to their drug of choice, I am sinful, and soulless. I guess this suits me.

"Ok, Ethan get into position over here." He points to where he is standing in the middle of the room as my line up of prey await. I walk over and bow at everyone in respect, which I don't really have any.

"We will start with ...Katy!" He waves his hand at the very girl I have been trying to avoid. She smiles at him then at me, with those lush lips of hers. I tense up at the thought of touching her beautiful body, I start to picture her under me, begging for me, I have an overpowering will to dominate her as she smiles so innocently at me. She looks so pure, so untainted, I want to rip that from her and sink my teeth into it. Even her name leaves your mouth unstained. The more I think about her, the hungrier I am for her, damn I need to get laid.   
She's in front of me now fists raised ready to take me on.

"Ethen, I want you to pretend to capture Katy. You will grab her and force her to come with you." He moves his arms around himself demonstrating. "And Katy you will use whatever you know to get free."

She looks at me a little nervous as she bites her plump lower lip, squeezing it between her teeth as it slowly slips out and back to normal, I shudder.

" Are you ready?" She asks me in the most seductive voice I've ever heard, it was smooth and sweet with a breathy whisper to it.

I nod and get ready.

" Hai!" Master yells.

I move forward reaching out to grab her with both arms, she pulls back, and I grab the first thing I can. I have her one wrist and move in for her waist. She twists her wrist upwards and takes a step back as she dodges my other hand. She snaps the wrist I'm holding downwards, breaking my grasp. I come at her again grabbing with both arms and she ducks low, dodging me, then crouches swiping her leg across mine. Her leg trips me as I was moving forward, and I fall to the ground landing on my forearms. She moves so quickly, I wasn't expecting that, she was far better than I thought. But I have never seen her defend herself before, she had always come in early and left before grappling began.

"Well done Katy! You're quick. That was a great move tripping him, you would be able to get away and call for help with no problem!" He claps and everyone else does. I rise to my knees, only to see those lips again eye level.

"Here." She says holding a hand out to me. I take it politely, although I wished to just swat it away and tell her to fuck off. I don't need any nice gestures from her, the only thing I want from her is to get out of my face, so I can stop thinking about her. She doesn't need anyone like me around. I stand and readjust my shirt.

" Are you ok?" She asks.

" Yeah...I'm fine!" I say scowling at her.

She looks away tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and I see her cheeks pink up. Why is she so embarrassed? If anything, I should be embarrassed, although I should care less. Yet she angers me for some reason, getting under my skin. Maybe it was because she walks such a heavenly path, where as I, well I walk with the cursed and the dead just waiting for my turn to plummet into hell. I hate her, but I hate myself even more. I turn away from her and get back into position.

" Next opponent." Master points at a taller man who I've grappled with before. He's not very good and I'm not interested in putting my hands on anyone any longer. But I do as master says and politely go through the rest of the class as dumb as I thought it was.


	3. The Wolf Inside

I pop the cap off another beer as I sit on the balcony railing looking out over the gloomy city. I picture it as you would see in Sin City, only the most corrupt and vile things standing out in color and my block was in full color, vibrant with men making their relay races up and down the street, covertly exchanging their batons filled with dope and rolled up bills. There was a symphony of sirens that constantly tormented the area echoing through the crumbling buildings. Sometimes I sit and listen to them mixing up beats in my mind as I think about how shitty my life is. Pathetic I know.

I dream of something more, something better for me. Why couldn't I have been born into a rich family? Or a family that lived on the outskirts of town, or a family that actually gave a shit about me. Instead I was born here with the rest of these lost souls, dragging through life day by day trying to keep the reaper from knocking on our door. The more I think about it the more excited I am to start this job. Seven more days until I get the call, then I get half the pay and the rest when I'm finished. Then I'm out of here! My thoughts are interrupted.

" Excuse me!" A female voice says. It's coming from the balcony to my right. My eyes flick over to the sound and my breath catches in my throat.

" What the fuck?" I reply as my now empty beer slips out of my hand and crashes to the sidewalk below, barely missing the head of some loser walking by.

" What the fuck! Watch it man!" He yells at me. But I ignore him as my eyes have been captured by this girl staring at me smiling through seductive lush lips. I swallow nervously.

" Ethan is it?" She asks leaning over the side of the railing in just a sports bra and panties. Her hair is down blowing in all directions, licking her shoulders and gliding along the skin of her chest, she bites her lower lip again causing me to brace myself on the railing. I clear the lump in my throat and climb down before I end up like that beer bottle smashed against the sidewalk.

" Yeah that's right." I reply in a raspy voice. I clear my throat again, so I can speak properly as I walk over to meet her leaning over the side of my balcony railing. We are within four feet of each other now, too close for my comfort and I find myself tapping the metal nervously as I wait for her reply.

" I thought so." She says smiling that innocent smile. Fuck my life.

" What are you doing here? You visiting your boyfriend or something?" I ask. Considering how scantily clad she is right now I assume she has probably just slept with someone and is out here having a smoke or...something.

" Boyfriend?" She laughs." No, I live here!" She leans further over the railing pushing her arms into her breasts as they mash against the metal. I find myself starting at their size wishing it were me she was pushing them against.

" Oh." I respond as coldly as possible. I take my eyes from her and look at my hands as I curse her for being so close to me now. I have to live beside this girl at least until my job is finished. I guess I could manage this for another week. How have I not noticed her before? I ask myself. How long has she been living beside me without me knowing? Fuck.

" You don't talk much do you?" She asks as she tilts her head to the side and sweeps her hair back.

" I don't have much to say to girls like you." I reply looking directly into her eyes. Of all the things I found" colorful" on my block, her eyes were the deepest shade of green I have ever seen with highlights of yellow like a cat's eye. They curved upwards with long sweeping lashes that flutter as she speaks to me. But they seem sad right now and hurt as she looks away from me again. I find pleasure in her sadness, making her feel worthless gives me a sense of power and superiority. I'm such a shitty person.

" What do you mean girls like me?" She asks, as anger rises in her tone and I lash out at her as if she had insulted me by just being in my presence.

" Well I mean look at you! You've got all the attributes for stuck up rich girl, naive enough to put herself in the lowest place on earth and not even give it a thought, like maybe you don't belong here. It's obvious you live your life unaware of the hardships of others, and you look down on people who aren't as" pretty" as you!" I say, and immediately feel the heart ache from my words as water forms in her eyelids. It seems to make her eyes sparkle even more in the city lights intensifying my attraction to her. It pleases me, yet hurts me inside, all the emotions I'm not used to feeling. I'm starting to get angry but I'm not sure why.

" Wow aren't you a prize! Sounds to me like you've made too many assumptions. I doubt a stuck-up rich girl could land you on your ass the way I did earlier. I would love to do it again! Next time I'll make sure you don't get up!" She yells as tears pour down her face.

She wipes the drops of hurt off her cheeks and storms back inside, leaving me there feeling ashamed and stupid for the things I said to her. " What's wrong with me?".

I have always been in this constant battle with my emotions, it's like having two personalities. One side wants to be the big bad wolf where I sink into the darker side of things and start tearing apart everything I see, and the other side? I rarely see anymore, it comes out in situations like these where my mind wants to put everything back together and take hold of it gently, keeping it safe and warm. Then confusion sets in as my mix of emotions frustrates me enough to let my angry wolf out again, this is why I am alone and will forever be alone. I have never loved anyone, not properly anyways. I have lusted and desired, but never actually had that feeling where I would die for someone, I would never let myself get that close. Being emotionless is better, not caring is better.

I hang on outside thinking of how much of an asshole I am before heading to my couch to drink until I pass out.


	4. A Quick Job

My cell rings, I can feel it buzzing in my pocket. All I wanted to do was eat in piece, I put down my taco and answer the call.

" Jo here." Jo is a name my employee calls me, I was given this alias when they hired me. It's a stupid fucking name, Jo, like Jo fucking blow. The last guy who called me that ended up in hospital with a broken jaw.

" Hey Jo, it's Reagan, your job is coming up next Saturday. But we need you tonight for a quick 10G's. You in?" He asks.

Reagan is one of the" recruiters" so to say. He organizes jobs and employees much like a secretary, but he carries a gun and doesn't hesitate to shoot you in the head if you fuck up bad enough.

" Yeah man!" I say and take the job eagerly. It's been a couple weeks since my last job and I need the cash.

" Great! You're escorting and guarding the daughter of a very wealthy man, to the Belle Haven Yacht club gala. No need for names. Your job is to make sure she is unharmed and makes it back home after." He says.

I sigh knowing this mission will involve rich folks and annoying little princesses taking too many selfies in the bathroom.

" Alright man. I need a suit."

" We've got an appointment set up for you at Indochina. Be there in one hour. Don't be late. I will send a taxi over to pick you up and bring you to your destination at 5pm." He hangs up before I can say anything else.

I put my phone back in my pocket and carry on eating my now cold taco. Street food just isn't the same these days, I feel like they just don't care anymore. For instance, I ordered two tacos with cheese and that's exactly what I got, taco shell meat and cheese. What ever happened to lettuce, tomato, and all the fixings. I wouldn't even make this at home. You know you're failing at life when you can't even make good taco. Idiots.

I finish as much as I can choke down, grab my bike gear and mount my GSXR.


	5. A Little Help

3pm and I'm suited up in my apartment waiting for my ride. I lounge on my microfiber couch watching the news as I drink a beer. I've been drinking too much lately, but I don't give a shit. It's not affecting my weight or productivity so what the hell. It helps me numb the pain and loneliness I try not to feel.

I can hear some banging on the wall coming from that infuriating girl next door, something metal drops and hits the floor. There's some cursing and swearing as I presume she is trying to pick it up and then banging again. This time much closer to my head. This goes on for about ten minutes with the same sounds" bang bang, ting and thump." It was annoying the hell out of me and the wolf inside wants to tear through the wall and throw whatever she has in her hands off the fucking balcony. I turn up the volume on the TV, but the banging seems to get louder, this time it's directly behind me vibrating the couch.

" God dammit!" I snap. I get up and march over to my front door, I swing it open nearly ripping it off its hinges and storm over to her door. I repeatedly knock as loudly as possible until she opens the door.

" I'm coming!" She calls to me in that sickly-sweet voice of hers. She opens the door and her eyes catch mine. Her jaw drops open and she stops breathing as she looks me up and down. I glare at her waiting for a response, but nothing comes.

" What the fuck are you doing?!" I yell.

She takes a deep breath in." I-I was, we'll I'm trying to take down this wall mount." She says opening the door to me and pointing at the living room wall to the left, behind her.

" I'm sorry." She closes her eyes as if she's waiting for me to start blasting her again.

I push my way passed her to take a look.

" What are you doing?!" She says.

" I'm helping you, so you can stop pounding the shit out of our shared wall! You're making it hard for me to drink by myself!" I growl.

She laughs.

" I'm sorry! Thank you!" She says and follows me into her living room. I slow to a stop in front of the wall mount as I see she has torn a few holes and scratched up the paint on the wall.

" Sooo, do you have a screwdriver or drill?" I ask.

She's staring at me blankly. " No, but I have this knife!" She says, looking like she had just discovered the wheel, and hands me a butter knife. I shake my head.

" It's a good thing you're pretty because you're not all that smart." I turn to her. She's scowling at me, which makes me smile, I find her anger amusing as I belittle her. She crosses her arms pushing up her breasts. I glance at them through her tank top picturing them in my hands. She interrupts my thoughts.

" Shut up! I'm trying my best here. You don't need to be such an asshole all the time!" She pouts.

"I just call it like I see it, let's get this over with so I can go back to drinking beer." I reply.

" You drink beer in a suit by yourself? You're crazier than I thought." She replies. " I'm surprised to see you in something decent other than that dirty fucking sweater you wear all the time." She snickers.

" I'm surprised to see you wearing actual clothes instead parading around in your underwear all the time!" I snicker back.

" Oh, you noticed?" She grins.

I glare at her ignoring her insolence and walk out the door.

She gasps. " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to get my drill. I have a little amount of time to help you before I go to work. Go sit down! I'll be right back!" I snap, cursing her under my breath.

This girl is becoming a big pain in my ass, first she wants to start a conversation with me, now she needs help. I'm shocked I'm even doing this, I have never helped anyone in this building. Mostly because the people in this building are shit and don't deserve anything more than a throat punch, including myself. But she's not like them, she doesn't belong here with all of us, I wish she would just leave, so I can go back to not feeling anything for anyone.

I return with my drill and walk into the living room to see her sitting there arms crossed waiting patiently like a good girl. I smirk at her obedience and get to work. I take my shoes off and step up onto the couch beside her, she is watching my every move, as I unscrew each bolt drilled into the wall. Finally, it comes free and I hand it to her.

" Here, all done! Now you can leave me in peace!" I say.

She takes the hardware and places it on the coffee table. " Thank you."

I don't respond to her, instead I take my drill and walk towards her front door.

" Wait! Where are you going?" She asks.

I turn back towards her only to see sad eyes. Why is she so upset whenever I leave?

" Like I said before, I have work soon and I need to go." I reply.

" Oh, when will you be back?" She asks.

" I don't know it could be a late night. Why do you care?"

" I-I don't care, I was just wondering." She looks down at the floor. I know better than that.

" Look Katy, I'm not the kind of guy you want to get to know and I only helped you so you would stop banging on the fucking wall. So, if you don't mind, keeping your sporadic failures to yourself so I can get back to doing what I do!"

" And what would that be? Drinking by yourself?" She asks hands on her hips.

I roll my eyes." Yes, that's exactly it."

" Well don't you worry, next week I'm out of here! I'm moving to a place with neighbors who aren't so fucking cynical. I don't think I can stand living beside someone who hates me as much as you do. I'm not sure what I've done to piss you off so much, but I hope one day you figure your shit out and stop being such a fucking loser!" She yells and before I can get another word in, she pushes me out the door and slams it behind me.

Little does she know that I have already figured my shit out, and 1.2 million dollars makes me one rich fucking loser. She can go to hell for all I care I hope someone pushes her off that high horse she's on and gives her a fucking reality check.

My phone rings.

" Yup!" I answer.

" We're here." The man says. Time to go.


	6. Body Guard

The gala was a cesspool of wealthy sharks lurking in the depths of this room, waiting for young prey to pass by unaware of their surroundings. Every time a pretty girl walks by the room turns into a feeding frenzy as each man tries to better the other with pathetic one liners and sexual remarks. It was disgusting watching these young girls prance around in front of these sick privileged men. My job is to make sure little Sammy here gets home safely. Well, if she keeps drinking the way she is and flirting with these sharks we may have a hard time with that. The more white girl wasted she gets the bolder she is with me, commenting on my muscles and dragging me around her friends showing me off like I'm the new toy she just purchased. I swear to god if she tries to kiss me again, I'm going to slap her with that god damn selfie stick she keeps shoving in my face.

It's been two hours of babysitting and I'm bored as hell sitting in the back corner watching her from a distance. I decide to get a drink, I mean one drink won't hurt, so I head over to the bar.

" What can I get you?" Says the bartender.

" I'll get a beer, something craft." I reply.

He hands me a bottle of IPA, satisfied with that I head back to my post and scan the room for my drunk 10,000$ objective. She's hard to miss with that high-pitched cackle her voice projects every time a man compliments her. My eyes roll across the room gathering information, making sure there are no threats or suspicious activity. Then I see her, in a red velvety dress, her hair swept to one side, she smiles at everyone as she walks gracefully over to the bar. I can feel myself staring at her longer than I want to. What the hell is she doing here?

I grab my beer and storm over to her angry. Not sure why I am so angry again, but she makes me this way, every time I look at her. I walk up beside her.

" What are you doing here?" The wolf inside me asks.

" Ethan! Fancy meeting you here." She says with a huge smile on her face that pisses me off even more.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I ask again through my teeth.

" I'm here to perform, this is MY job." She says.

" You stripping again?" I ask looking her up and down.

She laughs hard at me. " You're so funny Ethan." She says and pats my head like a small puppy dog. I scowl at her.

" Look, I got asked to sing a few songs here, I am also meeting some new faces in the modeling industry. If you actually put some effort into getting to know me, you wouldn't be asking such stupid questions." She smirks at me.

" Well, like I said before, you don't want a guy like me hanging around. I'm no good for anyone. Getting to" know" you could cause more problems than you deserve." I reply.

" Is that so? And why are you here?" She glares at me.

" I'm here as a bodyguard today." I reply just as drunk Sammy sweeps her way in.

" HI!! I'm Samantha! Are you a friend of Jo's?" She asks.

Fuck Sammy shut the hell up!

" Jo?" Katy asks suspiciously.

" Yes, that's my name! Anything else you heard is a lie!" I snap. I'm staring daggers at both of them.

" Well Jo, I will leave you to whatever it is you're doing. But good for you! She looks like a real winner!" Katy says and pats my shoulder.

I watch her walk away from us cursing myself and cursing Sammy for embarrassing me like this.

" I think it's time to go home Sammy." I say.

" What? No way! It's only 9pm, I'm not going anywhere. Who the hell was that? Do you know her?" She asks full to the brim with jealousy. Which I can't understand, she just met me tonight and I got at least seven years on her.

" It doesn't matter who I know, I am not here to be your friend or anything else, I am here to protect you and that's it. If you could try to refrain from drinking so much it would make my job a lot easier." I snap. And she takes a step back holding a hand on her chest as if I stabbed her in the heart.

" Bartender I need a glass of water with ice please." I demand

" Sure thing." He replies and slides one over. I hand it to Sammy, and she takes it reluctantly.

" Sober up princess! These men are here for all the wrong reasons. You need to be careful."

" So, you do care about me." She smiles at me and leans in for a kiss which I cut short bringing my beer to my lips as I sneak by her and go back to my post in the corner. 

I scan the room again for Katy, but she is nowhere in sight. Sammy suddenly storms up to me.

" What is it now?" I ask.

" I want to go home NOW!" She orders. That was the best thing I've heard all evening. I'm not even going to ask her why.

" Sure thing! Let's go!" I court her out of the gala and call for our ride.


	7. Can't Sleep

It's midnight and I'm still awake despite my heavy eyes, I just can't seem to sleep. It's been like this for a while now, since I started this new job. There are some things that just don't go away, like the sound of bone crunching under your shoe, seeing blood splattered on walls, and the smell of burning flesh. Those are the things I can't shake from my mind, they haunt me, spreading through my dreams as they jolt me out of sleep, and I wake up covered in sweat needing a shower.

I pull my hood up over my wet hair as the wind picks up and cools me dogo. I sit on my balcony railing looking out into the dark city. I hear some rustling to my right. Then an attempt to open the sliding door. Great Katy is home. I hear her hit the glass, curse then finally get the door open. She walks to the railing and leans out looking at the city. I can hear gasps of air coming from her and some sniffling. She is crying hard, and buries her face into her arms.

I sit and listen for a minute before I decide to go inside and let her deal with whatever shit she's dealing with on her own. I slip off the side as quietly as possible but my foot catches on a chair and it drags across the stucco. Shit.

" Ethan! I didn't know you were out here, have you been here this whole time?" She asks.

" Yeah." I reply and sigh. There is a moment of silence as she stares at me, she's looking for comfort. " What's wrong Katy?" I ask reluctantly.

" I lost my contract with the Gap." She says her voice breaking. Tears are slipping down her cheeks again.

" You're like a model or something?" I ask.

She laughs through her pain.

" Yes. It was the only contract I had, I don't know what to do now. I guess I'll have to pick up waitressing until I find something else." She's clutching her housecoat looking out to the city again.

" Well, there's a good strip club down the road, you could try that. You already have the" outfits." I reply.

She bursts out laughing.

" Oh my god Ethan! I'm not stripping! You saw me in my underwear once and have that stuck in your head?" She giggles at me.

" Well, yeah. It's not every day I see a girl like you in their underwear." I'm starting to fidget as this conversation makes me uncomfortable, so does her penetrating smile. She's getting through all my barriers. Damn.

" So, what is a girl like me in your eyes?".

" Fuck don't ask me that, it's such a loaded question." I shake my head at her. " Look I need to get some sleep, if you could try crying into a pillow so I don't hear you that would be great!"

She laughs at me again.

" Sure, thing Ethan. Sorry to bother you."

" I forgive you." I say chuckling to myself as I was back into my house.


	8. Finding Comfort

It's 10am, I've just bought myself a coffee from Starbucks and some breakfast. The lineup was long and full of metro fucks with man buns, skinny jeans, and overgrown beards. They look like lumberjacks who've wandered out of the woods into an H&M. I hate them.

I push the button to the elevator, level 7, and take the ride up. As I approach my floor, I can hear yelling. There's a male and female going at it hard. Great.

The doors open and I see Katy in the hallway with a man, screaming at each other.

" Get the fuck out! You've ruined my life! I want nothing to do with you!" She screams as she pushes him into the wall away from her.

I walk towards them unnoticed taking quiet steps. This guy looks pissed at her, and about ready to knock her out. Fuck, why can't I just live in peace.

" You stupid bitch! This is exactly why you lost that fucking contract! You cost me a shit ton of money!" He yells back at her.

"Fuck you!" She says and spits at him.

He bares his teeth ready to snap as he raises a fist to her face. Before he can land one on her I have him in my grasp with a hand on his throat and a gun in his face.

"Woah, man! No need for guns! Let's put that thing away and talk about this." He says. The smell of fear coming from him was memorizing, I wanted more, overpowering this prick was giving me more pleasure than Katy's lips. My mouth curves upwards as I bury my barrel underneath his chin.

" Ethan?" Katy whispers behind me.

" Let's get something straight, this is MY fucking block and you are under MY fucking roof. Everything here is MINE! If I see your face here again, I will put a bullet through your head!" My last sentence is full of rage as I unleash my wolf and let him force his way out through my teeth. He seems to get the point as beads of sweat are dripping off his forehead. He nods slowly not saying a word and I let him go tucking my pistol back into its place.

"Now get out!" I yell, he jumps, then scurries down the hall to the elevator like the rat he is. I pick up my coffee and breakfast I placed on the floor then walk towards my apartment ignoring Katy. I reach for my keys and pull them out, she is right beside me now staring, I unlock the door and walk in, still not saying a word to her.

" Ethan!" Katy says. " Wait!" She forces her way into my apartment.

" Leave me alone Katy! I don't want any more dra..." before I can finish she has thrown herself around my neck pressing me against the wall. Her hold on me is strong and she's not letting go, as she cries into my shoulder whispering thank you's into my ear. I can feel her perfect breasts push up against my chest. I close my eyes trying not to picture her naked. All I want is for her to leave so I can eat my god damn breakfast.

"Katy, please go home." I whisper.

She pulls away and moves her hands down my chest sending chills down my spine. I growl at her, warning her she's too close.

" I don't want to go." She whispers and clutches my sweater. She's so fucking needy, but I have nothing for her, she needs someone else to find comfort in, I can't give this to her. I push her away gently and go sit down on my couch laying out my breakfast from the bag on the coffee table. She's watching me.

" Katy, I got nothing for you, if you need comfort, you'll have to find someone to give that to you. I don't know how to nor do I want to." I reply

But she ignores me and comes around to sit beside me on the couch. She's sitting uncomfortably close to me as I avoid eye contact with her.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

I lean back against the couch running a hand through my hair in frustration.

" Why did I do what Katy?" I ask annoyed. I look at her, she looks about ready to cry again, her beautiful lips are quivering as she asks.

" Why did you stop him?!" She snaps.

" Because I don't need a guy like that wandering around my building causing me problems." I reply." Now can you please go away so I can eat?"

She shakes her head. " I don't get you. You're impossible to read." Frustrated she gets up leaves my apartment and slams the door behind her.

That went well. I sit for a minute reminiscing on the way she touched me. She smelled like heaven and felt like virtue, everything that is" good". I can feel the wolf inside me stir, he wanted to rip her clothes off and lick every inch of that body she draped over me. But I pushed him back down, chaining him to his post before I got too carried away.

I unwrap my cold breakfast sandwich and devour it alone.


	9. What Whiskey Does...

10pm I'm half drunk on whiskey and beer sitting on the railing with shirtless. Ya I'm a mess right now. But it's Monday and there's nothing good on TV, so I decide to sit outside and listen to the sounds of corruption in the city. It was pleasing to my ears. I take another swig of whiskey straight from the bottle and choke it down.

"Is that where you're at in his evening? Getting shit faced by yourself again?" She asks.

I look over to Katy scowling at me like usual. It could be the whiskey but she looks exceptional tonight. With an oversized sweater that hangs off one shoulder coming down to her upper thighs. She's wearing these grey thigh high socks that force your eyes to look at the gap between her legs. I hope off the balcony railing and make my way over to her to get a closer look.

"Just my usual Monday Katy, don't get excited... You look hot tonight, want to get drunk with me?." I ask as the whiskey drowns my filter making me bold and stupid.

She laughs. "Not so shy tonight? That whiskey seems to be turning you into a "normal" person. Are you feeling lonely?"

"I'm never lonely, that's what alcohol is for." I reply.

"That's stupid." She says and walks back inside.

I'm noticing her bubbly personality is fading the more I talk to her. It pains me to think she's losing herself here. This place takes anything good out of everything. I take another swig and go inside to put some music on.

There's a knock at the door. Fuck sake. I grab my pistol off the coffee table and tuck it into my belt before looking through the peephole in the door.   
I see her lips again and her beautiful green eyes waiting for me.  
"What do you want Katy?" I ask putting the pistol on a table beside me.

"You asked me if I want to come get drunk with you! Or did you forget already! Don't be such a fucking idiot and open the door!"

I sigh. Regretting the situation I just put myself in. God damn whiskey.

"I wasn't being serious!" I reply as I open the door for her. She shoves her way through carrying a box of ciders with her. Of course she drinks "cider".

"Well you shouldn't say shit you don't mean, let's go out on the balcony and get hammered, it's been a shit day!."

I follow her outside as she props herself up on my balcony railing popping open one of her fruity drinks.

I stare at her brows raised. "I don't know how you drink that shit."

"What? These?." She holds it up to me.

"Yeah."

"They're good!." She replies taking a slam.

I shake my head and hand her my bottle of whiskey. "Here, you have some catching up to do. I'm curious to see what whiskey does to someone so pure."

"Pure?!." She bursts out laughing. "You think I'm pure? What does that even mean?" She takes a swig of whiskey and chokes on it. Just as I thought she would.

I take a seat beside her on the railing and take the bottle back.   
"It means you've never been in "real" trouble before or you've never caused any."

"That's not true! One time I stole 500$ worth of clothing and merchandise from a mall in Vancouver. I got caught and had to give it all back, they made me do community service."

I burst out laughing. "Wow, you such a badass, I had no idea." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh ya? And what have you done that is so "badass".

I stop laughing and start to think of the many things I've done. My nightmares come back to me again and I drink down more whiskey before I answer.  
"You don't want to know."

"Yes do I want to know! You act like some kind of dangerous mercenary, is that what you do?You work for the government?"

I chuckle at myself, she thinks I work as some sort of movie spy, like James Bond, but that's far from who I am. I guess I would be the guy everyone tries to kill, you know... the villain.

"I don't work for the government. I work for people you don't want to know. As for what I do, there's a lot of things I do, but if I told you, you would probably leave my apartment." I reply.

"Right, cuz you're so''badass ''. She says. "So you're like a drug lord or something?"

"No." I reply. "Can we change the subject please, I'm starting to get irritated. Your questions bring back shit I try not to think about. Here... drink more." I push the whiskey bottle into her face.

She grabs it and chugs some down. I watch her wipe the excess of her sultry lips.

"Alright." She says.

We sit in silence, listening to the sounds of the city. I notice her repeatedly glancing at me, looking me up and down.

"What do you keep looking at?" I ask.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're not wearing a shirt."

"So?"

"If I took my shirt off would you look at me too?" She smirks.

Now I'm staring at her breasts picturing them in front of me. I need an out, before I say something stupid.  
"I don't have to answer that." I reply. "I'm going to go get a beer you want one?"

"No thanks, nice dodge." She says laughing.

"Maybe you are more "trouble" than I thought." I reply.

I grab a beer from the fridge and head back out, only to see her standing there leaning against the railing topless. It was almost like walking into a barrier. The minute I placed my eyes on her body I froze unable to move forward.

"Holy fuck." I whisper and swallow hard. Her body was amazing.

"Well we're even now." She says biting her lip. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that but she's walking towards me now and I can't help but back up a few steps. "You look nervous. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I growl at her and back up further into my apartment. I'm starting to lose of myself as the urge to ravage her like a savage beast rises inside me. I'm breathing heavy as she gets closer, I need her to stop before something happens.  
"Katy please put your shirt on." I beg.

"Why? I thought this is what you wanted." She smiles and pushes me further towards my couch and before I know it I'm sitting with her in my lap. As my hands roughly explore her body. She brings her lips to mine and pushes them on me. Those perfect supple lips mold over mine like putty as she separates them to let our tongues touch. The taste of whiskey soaked into her mouth has me I wanting more. I run my hands down her back and over her ass pulling her deeper into my lap. She moans, but that's not what I want to hear, I want to hear her scream. I want her to feel pain for me, hurt for me, feel pleasure for me. I lift a hand from her ass and run my fingers through her hair then grab it hard. I pull back making her stop and look at me.

"Ethan that hurts." She says.

"I know." I say and pull harder. She cries out in pain. Yes like that. I push her down onto the couch as my true nature explodes out of me. I can smell her fear as I hover over top of her growling. I feel my eyes drunk and wild as they are no longer my mine, they are what lies beneath and as I release my canine instinct, she stops me.

"Ethan stop!" She screams and pushes me onto the floor and I snap out of the sexual aggression that is overpowering me.

"What the fuck was that? You're acting crazy! Is that what you like? Hurting me? That turns you on?" She's yelling.

"Shit." I whisper and I realize how forceful I was in my drunken state.

I stand up and watch her put her sweater back on. Shame and regret hit me like a ton of bricks as her anger starts to sober me up.  
"Fuck." I whisper. My heart aches and I've never felt so low in my life. I'm such an asshole.

"Answer me Ethan!"

"I told you not to get close to me, I am fucked up Katy! Just stay away from me and you won't get hurt." I yell back.

Her eyes change from anger to pity. Then I watch her storm out of my apartment leaving the door wide open.


	10. Creep

My cell rings.

"Jo here."

"It's Reagan, we need you to take Sammy out again. She's requesting you."

"Fuck, alright, 10g's?." I ask.

"Yeah. Same shit different location. Ill send a car for 8pm, you're going to Nowadays in Ridgewood a black tie event. "

"Kay." I reply and hang up.

I get suited up, this time in a black tux with a stupid looking bow tie. I always look like such a loser in these outfits, I tuck two pistols into their holsters and put the harness on, with my suit jacket over top. Grabbing some cologne, Paco Rabanne Million Dollar, and give myself a couple sprays. I decide to put some gel in this mop on my head and spike it up. I do the best I can with what I got, satisfied with my construction, I head over to the fridge for some beer.

Empty. Dam. I guess I finished everything off in self pity last night after katy stormed out. Fuck. I'm such an asshole.

I keep repeating this to myself, as if the look on her face was carved into my heart. It pains me to think about hurting her, I didn't mean to. I just got carried away and it's in my nature to be aggressive and wild, but not THAT aggressive. Stupid.

My phone rings.

"Yeah?!"

"We're here!" Click.

Time to go.

We arrive at Sammy's house, she's looking rather hoe-ish tonight in a very short tight black dress she keeps pulling down over her ass, with white high heels and red lipstick.

"Jo!!" She squeals, as she hops in the back of the limo with me.

"Hi Sammy."

She sits down and scoots over close to me putting a hand on my thigh.  
"I missed you!" She smiles, I can see lipstick stains on her teeth, did she eat her makeup today?

"Did you miss me?" She asks.

"Something like that." I pull my eyes away from her. She's disgusting me right now.

"I knew it! Are you ready to have some fun tonight? Maybe we can go back to your place after."

"I don't think so Sammy, you're a little too young for me and I don't get involved with my clients."

"Oh ya? Well maybe a drink or two can persuade you." She winks at me. I shake my head. We drive over to Nowadays as Sammy talks about herself the entire time.

The limo driver rolls down the back window.  
"We're here."

"Eeee!" Sammy squeals and pushes the door open before we even stop. "Come on Jo! The girl's want to meet you."

Girls? Fuck sake. She brought more clones with her to drape over my arms. Ten G's I keep repeating in my head as I step out of the car. Sure enough there were five more girls dressed up just like Sammy waving me over to them. They hoard me all talking at once, asking ditsy questions in their ditsy voices. I'm getting frustrated.

"Ladies! Let's get going" I say acknowledging them, trying to move things along. They giggle.

"Oh my God Sammy! He is so fucking hot! You were right! When you're done with him let me know." One girl says, she winks at me and grabs my arm Sammy grabs the other. Now I'm being courted into the event with three girls on either side of me. Ok, I'm not going to lie, I felt a little badass walking into the room with six girls attached to me and it sure caused a lot of attention. People were staring at me like I was some kind of big rich man...So this is what it feels like.

We get inside the lounge area and are immediately stopped by security.

"ID please." He says.

I show him my ID and another piece that gets us through with no problems. Since this party is partially hosted by Sammy's father, we are considered more than VIP.

"Thank you, sir, let me know if you need anything." He says.

He shows us in and the girls scatter leaving me behind. Well that didn't last long. I follow behind Sammy keeping a good distance but making sure she stays in my view.

It's 8pm and she's already into the shots. Perfect. I follow her outside to the garden area and quickly lose her in the crowds. It was nicely decorated out here with string lights above us and cocktail tables situated in different areas. It was flourishing with shrubs and bushes making you feel like you were somewhere tropical. The place was packed with people, which made it a little difficult to keep an eye on Sammy. I spot her a few feet from the bar chatting up some guys more her age. She should be there for a while so I head over to the bar on my left and get a drink.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Rum and coke."

She nods and whips ones up for me flipping the bottle around a bit before dowsing the coke with rum.  
"Nice." I say and hand her some cash and a tip.

I turn my view to Sammy again. She's still there flirting with those guys who seem to be getting more touchy. One runs a finger down her back to her tailbone as he leans in to whisper something in her ear. I keep my eyes on him, analyzing his moves. Anything further than that I'm to intervene and he looks like the type of guy I'd knock the fuck out. Greasy, sly, and charming all of the characteristics of a "predator" and he definitely had Sammy fooled.

I scan the room for any other signs of a threat. But stop half way as my eyes fall onto the ass gorgeous brunette standing across the room from me. She was wearing a backless silver lace dress coming down to the floor with a slit up the side. I stare, completely memorized at her hip to waist rati but I'm interrupted by the event announcer.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Tonight we have a special guest singing for you, can everyone welcome, Katy Harlow, and The Harlow Shuffle!"

I wince at the name Katy and frantically look around for "her". Why does she have to be here? But to my surprise the girl was staring at so eagerly before, was her. Damn. She turns around with that wall melting smile. So pure and pristine. Her emerald eyes and rose lips steal me away from everything.

I lose myself in her eyes again, but this time there was pain with it, but not from her it was coming from me. I hurt so badly for her, she has changed everything for me in just a few days. She has turned my world upside down and inside out and she doesn't even know it. I can't stand her but I can't be without her. She is the only good thing in my life and I don't even know if she's still in it. My heart pounds painfully as I watch her move towards the stage.

Katy walks slowly over to the stage and her eyes catch mine. She stops. Seconds go by as we stare at each other. Then she carries on and stands before the mic. I can't even imagine what she thinks of me right now.

"Thank you everyone! I am so glad to be here and hope you're all having a good time! I'm not much for speeches so we will get right down to business. This first song, hits me right in the feels. It's called "Creep" by Radiohead. But this is our version." She laughs as it echoes like the sound of wind chimes in a breeze.

The bands starts to play a nice slow swing jazz best and the trumpets start to make their sound. As the cello begins to play katy starts to sing.

"When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry."

Her voice was like the harmony of angels with whispers like red velvet. I watch her as she spreads her white wings in song, as she transforms into something so beautiful and holy in front of me.

"You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so very special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here."

The words she sings slap me right in the face, I am that "creep", I am that "weirdo". What the hell am I doing here? It was true I don't belong here. Not with her, not in her god-like presence. Anger burns inside me as the hate for myself starts to metastasize. I tear myself away from her holy trance and walk to the bar. This is where I belong.

"Two shots of whiskey!" I snap.

"Ok man!" The bartender says. She fills them up and slides them in front of me.

I down them with ease and start to feel normal again. Now that I'm back to myself I start to remember why I'm here in this shit hole in the first place. Sammy. My eyes search the room avoiding her "holyness" on stage. I start to panic, I can't find her anywhere in the room. Then suddenly she pushes her way beside me. Thank god.

"Move Jo!" She snaps. As her and the new boy toy bark orders at the bartender.

"IIIII waaaaaant, a vodka soda please." She says.

"I'll take a beer." Says her toy. I'm watching them closely and I notice him taking something from his pocket. He waits until she's not looking, unaware of my watchful eyes, and drops it into her drink, then he takes it off the bar and hands it to her. Is that how its going to be. Perfect, I feel like hitting someone right now anyways.

Before Sammy takes a drink I grab it.

"I'll take that!" I say and Sammy goes off on me.

"What the fuck Jo! That's my drink!"

"No, this is his drink." I say handing it to her predator.

"That's ok man I got a beer. " He says, as his face turns white.

I come around to Sammys right where he stands.

"I think you should drink this. In fact you don't have a choice in the matter." I smile at him.

"Oh really?" He smiles back.

"Jo stop it!" Sammy yells. I ignore her.

"Drink it! Or I'll make you fucking drink it!" I grit my teeth. He's glaring at me.

It always goes this way, take on one guy and the rest of his friend suddenly appear out of nowhere. Sure enough one asshole turns into four and the room transforms into a boxing ring. This should be fun.

"Is there a problem?" The biggest guy asks.

"Yeah, your buddy here likes to drug little girls. Is that what you're into to? I don't mind making you drink your own shit too." I reply, and before anyone can make a move I have the big guys head in my hand forcing the drug down his throat. He coughs and sputters the drink up as I pour it into his open mouth.

That's when three other guys come in, Sammy's boy toy swings at my head, I duck missing it and smash my forehead into his nose. There is a pop noise and then blood gushing as he falls to his knees trying to gather the fluid in his hands.

Next! Two guys with hay-makers come at me eye level. One hits my forearm and the next one I dodge as it lands on the face of the other guy knocking him to the ground. Then out of nowhere, the big guy hits me in the back of the head with his beer bottle. That hurt. I stumble forward bracing myself with my hands on the ground as I regain my vision. There's a familiar wet feeling seeping down the back of my neck. As the haziness fades I can see Katy there in front of me, eyes wide and mouth dropped. I guess I caused a lot of commotion. But it's not over yet.

I can hear footsteps behind me coming in fast, I quickly turn and throw up my arms to block the attack. The big guy throws a heavy punch and hits my defense pushing me to the ground. I whip my legs around and jump to my feet in fighting stance. We stand off, fists raised ready to smash each other to pieces. He chuckles at me, then throws a right hook then a left, I dodge each strike and counter with a spin to his left and back hand to his temple. He stumbles to the side. He was slow and his strikes were inaccurate, those drugs must be kicking in giving me the upper hand. He comes in like a football player, attempting to tackle me to the ground, I move to the side letting him dart by me. But before he passes I hit him with a swift roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He is slams down as his jaw hits the cement, breaks, and he doesn't get up. I look at the other two opponents squaring off with me. They look scared, but I feed one fear. I brush myself off, straighten out my jacket and bring up my fists again.

"You two are next!" I say. I let out a sinister laugh and they back up.

But before we can get back to the fun, Katy steps in front of me.

"That is enough!" She yells. Everyone around us had stopped to watch. She was right I've had enough of this shit. I take out my cell and make the call for our ride.

"I need a ride NOW!" I snap into the phone then hang up. Katy is staring daggers at me.

"You're right Katy, we're leaving now...SAMMY!" I yell.

She scurries over to my side, as obedient as a chihuahua yapping at me the whole time. I usher her out of the event, leaving my angel behind.


	11. Taming Me

I am feral, wild and untamed. I am a wolf hungry for freedom, I snack on the innocent, and devour the corrupt just like the ones before me.   
I don't know my pack, I've only heard of their existence. The alpha reveals it's prey to me and I go in for the kill without a second thought. He hands me the scraps for payment as he reaps the benefits of my slaughter, chewing on the good parts, as he lives the life I so desperately want, and I eat what's leftover. He leaves me enough to survive on, but not enough to live on. It's his way, so to speak, of keeping me under control and in his jaws. My next kill though, will gain me my leave to a new life. I will disappear, this lone feral wolf will be gone, not leaving even a scent for him to sniff out. I am his best wolf, his go to, his beast to command, but each slaughter is killing me, I need out before I jump off this fucking balcony.

11pm, I'm at home sitting in my usual spot, drinking my usual beer, listening to the city daydreaming of a better place. I recall the look on Katy's before I left Nowadays, she looked so angry, so disappointed. I hate that look, I always have, it was so demeaning. "Disappointed". I've heard that word too many times in my life, I am what I am there is no changing that. Or is there? Can a wolf so feral be domesticated? Is it possible that one person can change something so wild and dangerous into something tame and harmless?

A knock on the front door.

I slip off the railing and grab my pistol, I'm not expecting anyone, I never am.

I slink up to the door and peek out the peephole. Green eyes. I put my gun down and lean my forehead against the door. Why is she here? Another knock.

"What is it Katy?" I ask through the door.

"Ethan I just want to talk, can I please come in?"

I sigh, I don't want to talk, but I know stubborn Katy won't leave until she gets her way. Fuck sake.

"Alright." I reply and open the door for her.

She's changed into some casual clothes now, a white cropped T-shirt and some shorts with those thigh high socks I love so much. She smiles at me. I open the door further and she skirts by me heading into the living room. I watch her sit down on my couch in the very spot I had her almost naked the night before. I shudder thinking about how much of an animal I was. I follow her to the living room but stop at the dining table to my left and pull before chair keeping a fair distance from her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

She's sitting on the couch ahead of me fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, she looweak nervous as I am. She glances at me.

"Katy?"

"What you did to those men was....unbelievable. I've never seen anyone do what you did, well maybe in movies. But not in real life...."

"Well, I enjoyed every minute of it. Do you want a beer?" I ask getting up.

"Sure." She says.

I grab two from the fridge and open them, I walk over to her handing her one. She gasps at me as I turn my back to her and sit back down at the dining table.

"What?" I ask.

"Ethan! Your back is covered in blood? Let me see!" She comes around to the back of me and examines the blood stain on my shirt.

"Oh my God! Your head!" She's pushing my hair to the side as she starts to panic. "Ethan! The back of your head is bleeding! There's a huge gash."

"It's fine Katy! I'm fine! Just leave it alone, I've had worse done to me." I snap.

"No! I'm not going to leave it alone! You need to go to the hospital!" She snaps back. "I think you need stitches!"

"No hospitals Katy, those are the rules."

"The rules? Who's fucking rules are those?" She is livid with me.

"Katy I didn't ask you to come here, if you don't like what you see then leave! I can take care of myself." .....Silence.

"Obviously you're struggling with that concept, there isn't a day that goes by without a drink in your hand. If you won't go to the hospital then let me take care of you." Her voice was sincere this time. She walks around to the front of me. My eyes follow her body up to her lips, then to the stern look on her face.

"Stand up please.." She says and pulls on my hands. I obey.

She unbuttons my shirt and slides it off my shoulders using the palm of her hands. I watch her eyes search my body as runs her hands down my chest. She stops at a large scar on my right upper quadrant.

"What happened here?" She asks.

"I was stabbed with a six inch knife." I reply in monotone. Her eyes widen and she looks at me in disbelief.

"On a job?"

"No."

"Who would have done such a thing?"

I take a deep breath in as the memory comes back to me. Half of it was dark with distorted voices and the other half was the part leading up to the where the knife was pushed deep into my body.

I look at her blankly.  
"My father." I reply.

"Jesus Christ Ethan." She whispers and leans her forehead on my chest. I feel a drop of water run down the front of me. My pain is not worth her tears. I take her shoulders and make her look at me.

"Don't cry for me, this is my shit not yours." I say and wipe off her wet cheeks.

Her brows furrow. "Sit on the chair backwards please." I do as she says and sit down. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a small hand towel, soaks it in coldwater from the tap before wrapping some ice in it from the freezer. I'm hating every minute of this, I feel weak and useless. I'm supposed to be this strong, fierce man in front of her but she's crippling me into a submissive state as I do what she tells me to.

She comes before me and gently pushes my head down putting the ice cloth on the back of my head.   
"Hold this here." She says, I obey.

She gets another cloth and wets it with warm water.

"I spoke with security, about what happened. He assured me that if there was any issues between you and someone else, that there was a good reason for it. So what happened?" She asks and comes back over to me. She pulls me up straight, I'm still holding the ice on my head, then she begins to wipe me down slowly. Starting at the base of my neck and across my shoulders then down my back.

"I was just doing my job. Which was to protect Sammy even if I had to use force. If I didn't do it, she would have probably overdosed from the GHB they dropped in her drink, and I would be dead by now." I reply.

She gasps. "I can't believe those assholes. I wished I didn't stop you."

I chuckle. "It was a good thing you did, I was seeing red at that point and wasn't going to stop until they were all unconscious. So thank you, I guess...I don't recall anyone else being able to stop me before...."

"Well, don't I feel special." She says finishing my wipe down. "I think I got most of the blood off you but your head looks pretty bad. Are you sure you don't want any medical attention?"

"Nah, I'm ok, what's another scar?" I laugh. She doesn't.

"Katy?"

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry about....the other night. That wasn't my intention, I....was really drunk...and...." She stops me.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I knew what I was getting myself into and you gave me fair warning."

I get up taking my beer with me and go sit down on the couch to relax. Her wipe down was very "zenful" putting me in a calm mood. I put the ice cloth on the table and lean back letting out a big breath of tension.

"Hey! Let's watch a movie!" She says skipping over to me. She sits beside me and snuggles up into my left side. She grabs my arm and wraps it around her waist.

"I don't have cable." I say dampening her excitement.

"What? That's weird! Why not?" She giggles.

"I don't know, I just didn't think I needed it."

"Alright then." She says and gets up. Grabbing my hand she pulls me up. "Lets go to my house!"

"Uhhh....I don't know if that's a good idea." I reply.

"What? Why not?"

"I.." I had no answer to that. Well not one I wanted to admit to. Picturing myself cuddling up with her in her house, was like being in a foreign place with no clothes on. I felt vulnerable and unsure of what could happen or what would happen. But here I am obeying this temptress as she walks me out of my apartment and into hers. I'm so weak.


	12. My Cat-eyed Seraph

I'm lying in a soft feathery bed, my left arm tucked behind my head as I lean up against the wooden headboard. To my right, curled up next to me, is an orange fluffy kitten named Tigger, to my left is the other feline in the room. She is snuggled into my lap purring as I stroke her hair down her shoulder and back up again. I lay here reminiscing the hours leading up to this moment.

"Make love to me." She said looking into my eyes. Replaying it, makes my skin hum and has me wanting more.

"I don't know how to do that." I replied, shaking from the fear of unleashing my wolf on her again.

She smiled, ran her hands through my hair and said. "Let me show you". Then she undressed herself. I was no longer in control after that, her lips, the words she spoke had me on my back waiting for her next command.

Her touch was gentle, taken with care and affection. But just like a kitten, if you caress her too much she scratches and bites. I found myself loving that part the most. She would call my name when I needed , and let me dominate her when she needed . I've never felt anything like it.

My usual display of "fonrication", was nothing like this. It was rough, demanding, and short with no passion. But Katy was so affectionate, she would whisper her wants into my ear as she embraced me with her holy power, intensifying my pleasure as she rode me. It made me crazy for her.

We made love for hours, I pushed myself as long as I could under this cat-eyed seraph. In our last moments of pleasure I gave myself to her, I belonged to her now and she belonged to me. She is my first love, the first person I would die for, and kill for. The only one who has broken the leash and tamed the beast inside me.   
"You're the best I've ever had." She says.

I feel a sense of clarity, like my eyes have been opened up to a new world. Darkness was fading and light was transforming me into something new. I know I will never be the same man after this.

"Hey Katy Cat?" A nickname I've come up with as she purrs next to me.

She giggles. "Mmhmm?"

"I...should get going." I say.

She sits up and stares at me with sad eyes.  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! My God no. I just don't know what to do with myself right now. I've never spent the night with someone and I don't want to overstep my boundaries." I reply. She brings her lips to mine and kisses me.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but you're not allowed to leave. Who will make me breakfast in the morning?"

I chuckle. Her way with words has me submitting in no time.  
"Alright." I reply and sink deeper into the bed until I'm comfortable. She snuggles into my neck, kissing it before she settles.

No one can take this away from me. I will destroy them if they try.

\-----------------------------------


	13. Psycho

Wednesday afternoon 1pm. I'm waiting for Reagan to show up at Mami's coffee shop, for some debriefing. It's my first time meeting the Alpha's wing man, to this day I've only ever spoken to him on the phone. I've always wondered what the face of a psycho looks like, and he was just that. From what I've heard, he is ruthless and doesn't hesitate to shoot you in the face if you insult him in any way, even in a busy coffee shop. I'll have to watch my tone with him.

A text comes in. I glance at my phone on the table and notice it's not a usual text. It was a photo. I pick it up and open it, only to see a very sexy selfie of Katy wearing a full set of lingerie. My eyes widen to the image as I click on it for a full screen view. I'm not entirely sure how she angled her phone to get her entire body in the photo but she did a stellar job. Another comes in, she's removed the bra, still lying on her back, biting her lip and cupping one breast. I nearly drop my phone.

"God damn..." I text. Smiling uncontrollably.

"Cum take this off me (winky face emoji)." She texts back.

I sigh...That's all I want to do right now.

I spent the morning with Katy "christening" every room in her apartment, some more than once, before getting called into work. She begged me not to go, so I promised her I would bring her back something nice.

"Hey Jo!" A familiar voice says. I look up to see a man in a blue blazer and jeans. His collar is popped, his hair is combed to the side, and he wore aviators, which he didn't take off even inside the coffee shop. He looked like he walked out of a seventies gangster movie. As he comes to sit down in front of me, I am choked out by the smell of Old Spice after shave and cigarettes. He is not at all what I expected, although he did make a pretty good depiction of a psycho killer similar to Ted Bundy.

He glances at the phone in my hand, I quickly throw it on silent and put it away.

"Hey man, nice to finally meet you." I Reply and hold out a hand to shake his. He takes my hand in a weak grasp and shakes it as he sits down.

He chuckles at me. "Likewise. Let's get right down to business, Saturday, you will pick up a rental vehicle from budget and make your way to Jumping Jack. Do you know where that is?" He leans forward.

"Like the abandoned place in Brooklyn?" I ask.

"Yeah. You'll meet with some men there and make the exchange. She will be bound and blindfolded, you are to take her inside to the bottom level, there is a place to chain her up and keep her there. You will wait for the buyers to come. Once you are there and settled we will wire you the first half of the cash. The rest will come after she is picked up." He replies with a slight smirk on his face. He stares at me watching my reaction . But I've done this many times, it's not surprising to me to be trafficking a human and the money is worth it. The only difference in this job from the rest, would be sitting with the package waiting.

"I can do that no problem." I say smiling back at him, to show him that I have no remorse over her or empathy. He seemed pleased with my response.

"I knew we could count on you, you are the best man we got. I will provide you with a mask and voice modifier as an extra precaution. I would advise you to be armed. We don't exactly trust our "buyers" at this point, and if there is any slight problem or something is off. You are to execute as needed.." He grins at me like an evil villain as if he was picturing me killing someone in front of him. Sick fuck.

"Sounds good man, but this is my last job. I want out after this." I say and lean forward.

He tilts his head at me, and his right eye twitches. "Out? Well that's up to the boss.." He sighs..".You've been a great employee Jo, If this is a success I will set up a meeting with him and you can discuss terms." He replies then stands holding out his hand again.

I shake it gripping it harder than before, as my anger rises inside. Fuck them, I don't care what they say, I'm getting out and Katy is coming with me.

"We will talk soon." He says walking out the door. I say nothing knowing that any words coming out of my mouth right now will result in a bullet through my head.


	14. Making Our Plan

3pm I'm lying in bed with Katy. She's nestled into my neck purring as I tickle her back.

After the meeting I went to Tiffanys jewelry and bought her something nice, then straight to see her, she had sent me four more naked photos of herself in different poses and I couldn't help but to storm into her apartment, throw her over my shoulder and make love to her until she begged me to stop. She's so fucking hot.

We lie there in bliss listening to each other's sounds. She breaks the silence.  
"How was work?" She asks, bringing it all back to me.

"It was fine." I reply dryly. "I want to talk to you about something..."

"Ok...what's up?." She says playing with the necklace I bought her. I went into the store not knowing what to do in a place like that, well not legally knowing what to do, but the ladies helped me pick out something nice. It was a white 24 karat gold necklace with a deep green cats eye pendant. It reminded me of her eyes I said, which made the ladies in the store giggle and tell me how sweet I am. So embarrassing.

"I have one more job to do and then I'm out of here and I want you to come with me."

"You're leaving? Where are you going to go?" She sits up looking at me.

"I-I'm not sure yet. But I'll have enough money to go wherever I want to go and I want you to come with me."

"You're just going to leave? Like, sever your ties here and never look back?"

"Yeah, the only thing I have here is you Katy, everything else is long gone." I sit up and kiss her forehead running my hand down her cheek.   
"Please come with me." I whisper.

I see her swallow nervously as her eyes search the blankets below for an answer.

"Fuck it." She says. "I left my family behind to move here, like you I have nothing keeping me here but an empty dream that has only brought me failure after failure." She pounces on me. "I will go anywhere with you!" I wrap my arms around her tightly, as I thank God for bringing her to me.


	15. Kiss Me

We spend the next two days loving every minute with each other. More time I spend with her the more I hate being apart from her. I am the shadow to her light, the wick to her flame, she ignites me and sets me on fire everytime I touch her. I am madly in love with her.

One more day and my last job begins then we leave this empty life and start a new one just the two of us. With no blood stains on our hands, a clean slate.

\--------------------

11pm, I'm lying with Katy in her bed watching some zombie show she likes on Netflix. Who would have thought they could mix this much drama and romance, with zombie carnage and warfare successfully. It's pure genius.

I look over at her, she's lying on her stomach with her head at the edge of the bed. I run my eyes down her shoulders, then the bare skin of her arched back, and to her toned round ass. She's wearing some blue striped panties that say "Kiss me" on the back of them in studded jewels. Her panties barely cover her ample mounds, almost as if they are sucked into the slit between her legs as they peek through the gap in her fleshy thighs.

Kiss me?...don't mind if I do.

I sit up and slide myself over to her running my hands along the back of her thighs, up to the bottom of her cheeks. I slide my right hand between her legs and gently caress the folds between them placing my other hand on the base of her tail bone. I gently push between her folds to find her clit and begin to stroke it. She starts to squirm underneath me.

"Mmm..." She says, raising her ass up to give me better leverage.

Her hip to waist ratio is incredible, if I were to spread my hand out on her lower back it would be able to cover it completely. I remove my hand from her sex and squeeze her ass in both hands, kissing and biting it sending shivers down her spine.

"Youre so fucking hot Katy."

She giggles and turns over, exposing her firm perky breasts then she spreads her legs open for me. I come over top of her, kissing her inner thighs, running my hands along the soft skin of her tanned legs. I place my mouth on her panties, running my tongue along her until I find her Clit again. She arches her back as I suck and lick, tucking my hands underneath her ass holding her in place.

"Uhhnn....yes right there Ethan!" her breathy voice makes me shudder. I want to fuck her so badly, but I hold out on my needs to give her what she needs first. Making her go crazy for me, beg for me is the dominance I crave so much.

I lift my mouth from her and run my thumb from the top of her clit down to the entrance of her. She moans, lifting her pelvis up to me. I smile at her reaction, she bites her beautiful lip everytime she feels ecstasy then she calls my name.

"Ethan ...please." She whispers.

I stop what I'm doing and she moans in annoyance.

"Please what?" I ask.

She sits half way up onto her elbows looking me straight in the eyes. "Please...fuck me." She demands. I smirk at her and shake my head.

"Not yet.." Then I grab the top of her panties and slide them off. She lies back down waiting for me to pleasure her. I run my thumbs along her inner thighs up to her erogenous area. I draw along her folds not quite touching her most pleasurable spot just yet.

"Ethan!" She snaps. "Don't make me beg!"

I chuckle to myself. Oh she will beg for it.

I run my fingers down the middle of her, grazing her clit, she moans softly. Then I kiss her inner thighs, dragging my lips across them closer and closer. She reaches for me, but I stop her hand midway and rest it beside her.

"Ethan! Come on! I need it...please!...just do something!" She whines.

I grin wide with the satisfaction of making her beg for it. I hover over her clit and blow on it, looking up at her reaction, she sits up again watching me. Her lips part and her jaw falls open as she watches my mouth get closer.

"Ethan!" She growls. I laugh. "For God sake...uhhnnnn." before she even finishes her rant, I have her in my mouth doing figure eights. She moaning and quivering with pleasure. I can taste her now as her fluid releases, she is sweet like candy. I want more.

I draw my tongue from the base of her opening to the very top, making sure she's wet, then I slide one finger into her tight entrance. I have never felt a woman as tight as she is before, I curve my finger upwards stroking her G-spot.

"Yes ...right there! Oh my God!" She says clutching the sheets.

I carry on with my figure eights, while simultaneously stroking her inside. She grabs my hair and clenches, as her climax draws near.

"Fuck Ethan! I'm going to cum! Don't stop!" I listen to her words, her shorts breaths, her whispers, I pick up my pace and force. Just before she cums, I slide another finger in, barely, and stroke her harder. Her moans become loud and high pitched, her back arches, and her pussy tightens around my fingers. She releases, soaking the bed, as I lap it up, drinking her fluid down. She tastes like pure ecstasy and the way she looks after climaxing makes me harder than ever. It's my turn now.

I pull off my boxers dropping them on floor then grab her hips in both hands and pull her into me. Our sexes graze each other and I slide it over top of her, now overly sensitive clit. She sits up again holding her arms out to me. I place my hand on the back of her neck and pull her in for a hard kiss. As we kiss I wet myself with her juices and slide just the tip inside her. She gasps and looks into my eyes panting. I shudder, as I stall.

"Please Ethan...all the way in!" She says though gasps of air. I take both hands and pull her hips closer forcing myself into her. She yelps, as I bottom out in her. I like that. She is so god damn tight around me, I won't be lasting long.

I thrust into her again in long hard strokes, holding her waist for balance. Katy falls back onto the bed taking my thrusts, she plays with her nipples, pulling on them, cupping her breasts. I push her hands to the sides and come in for them, grasping them firmly as I push in deeper.

"Yes right there!" She demands. "Faster!"   
But I disobey her, I am the one in control here. I stop and pull out of her soaking wet pussy. I take her hips and flip her over forcing her ass up in front of me. She grabs the sheets clenching them in her hands as penetrate her again.

I fuck her hard and fast, as I feel myself losing control over my climax. Her ass is so damn fine, I can't stall anymore.

"Yes! Uhhnn. My God yes!" She screams.

I lift her up to me, cupping one breast in my right hand and holding her waist in my left. I release into her just as she climaxes, filling her with my love. I wrap my arms around her and she places a hand on the side of my face.

"I love you." She whispers through pants. My heart stops as those words leave her lips. I swallow hard from the shock. She loves me.

I kiss her neck and shoulder and whisper into her ear.   
"I am madly in love with you." I reply. She pulls off of me and lies back on the bed gazing at me.

"Come here." she says arms open wide. I lay down beside her and she snuggles into her a pot beside me.

"Katy, I'll be gone for twenty four hours starting tomorrow. What do you have going on?" I ask?

She runs a finger down my chest.  
"Well I usually jog in the morning on Friday's, then. I have a gig tomorrow night at the yacht club again. Then nothing after that."

"Ok, be careful and don't let any guys hit on you. You're mine!" I say sarcastically.

She giggles. "I'll be careful. Promise. Will I be able to talk to you?"

"I'm not sure, if you don't hear from me, don't be worried it's because the service is bad." I say lying. I hate lying to her. But after tomorrow I won't need to do that anymore.

We finish the next episode of Walking Dead and fall asleep.

\-----------------------------


	16. What 1.2Million is

It's five thirty in the afternoon, I'm sitting outside Jumping Jack waiting for my package. I've got my rental, a low key prius, I'm wearing my mask with voice modifier, black hoodie and jeans. I have loaded up almost all of my weapons, my pistol tucked into the back of my jeans, my sniper rifle in the trunk in it's stealth case, and my knife tucked into my pocket on the right side. I'm ready for this, I've been ready for weeks.

I left katy's apartment early this morning, she was curled up just like a kitten purring in her dreams. My first mission was to make sure I had everything I needed for tonight. Next down my list of dirty deeds was to get my bank accounts in order. I made a facetime appointment with my offshore accountant.

"Hey! Ethan! What can I do for you today?" He asks.

"I need you to take my funds from my chequing account and automatically transfer whatever goes into it, to "only me". Which is my offshore account.

"I can set that up, you expecting something?"

"Yeah ...a lot!" I reply smiling to myself.

"Alright man, I'll get that done. Anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to add someone to that account. Her name is Katy Harlow, I will send you her information. She is to have full access without any hassle."

"Uhhh, you getting married or something?"

"What? No man, well, I don't know, not yet, anyways, don't ask me stupid questions!."

He laughs at me. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that, thought you worked alone. Alright man I got you covered. It will cost you five grand."

"Whatever it takes. You can grab it from the interest in my account."

"Sounds good!"

"Talk soon." I hang up and text him Katy's information I snatched from her wallet this morning.

With that settled, I head to budget to get my car. I walk to the parking lot and click the fob key until I hear the sound of my rental honking at me. To my left, a black Prius beeps. I roll my eyes, why is it always a Prius?

I hop in the driver's seat and make my way back to my apartment to pack up my shit. It's 2pm now, time to head to the drop off location. But on my way I get a call.

"Hey! It's Reagan, your package is delayed. I want you to head there and wait, it may be a couple hours."

"Alright." I hang up.

I get to the location and find a place to park out of sight and wait. I've texted Katy a few times now but haven't gotten a response in hours. Her last text was at 9am saying she was out for a jog. It's not like her to not respond to me, but maybe she is just busy. I talk myself out of my worry and focus on the job at hand while periodically checking my phone.

5pm another call comes in.

"Drop off in thirty minutes." Reagan says then drops the call.

This brings me to where I am now, as the minute turns 530pm they appear from around the corner in a black Cadillac. They park in front of my car and I step out of the drivers side. There are three men two in the front and one in the back. They get out of the car and stand beside it.

"Hey. Sorry we're late, our package has been difficult to attain. We had to sedate her. Come help me with this." the driver says. Each man is fully armed, wearing black hoodies and black pants. Sunglasses covered their eyes, and one man had a swollen and bruised face. Looks as if the package was a lot more trouble than they thought.

I walk towards them and turn on my voice modifier, I don't need these dumb fucks knowing any part of me. I come around to the back seat and they open the door. I see a woman sprawled out on the leather seat. She is bound, wearing a black oversized shirt and black sweatpants, her head was covered in a thick back hood with a gag tied around it so she can't take it off or scream. I stare at my package for a minute, a sick feeling comes over me. I don't understand it, I've done this a few times before and it has never bothered me. Let's get this fucking over with. I think.

"You need help with this?" the driver asks me.

"No, I'll take it from here!." I snap, unintentionally. He backs up slightly at my reaction. There's nothing wrong with putting a little fear in their minds.

I pick up my package easily, throwing her over my shoulder and make my leave.

"See you around." they say and leave the area quickly.

I take my package into Jumping Jack building. There is a large rusty metal door that leads into the basement area. I open it and step through.

Now there are things in this world that depicts what nightmares are made of perfectly. This place is what houses those nightmares. Everything in the building was rusted in different shades of red or black. The floors were dirty, puddle ridden, and decaying. The walls were covered in anti-religious graffiti and cuss words, there are metal framing beams that drip red rust onto the floor. As for light, there were a few windows that carried the sun through them, but they didn't reach every part of the building leaving some corners and rooms pitch black. Those are places where I picture the zombies from the Walking Dead living.

I quietly walk my package to our destination, down some old rickety stairs to a place that was set up for me. There was a chain hanging from a beam just below the ceiling and a chair beside it. This is really messed up, the fact that I have to sit here with my human parcel in a place like this makes me rethink the situation I put myself in. 1.2 million I keep thinking. Fuck my life.

I place her on the floor below the chain and attach it to her hand cuffs linked to her wrists around her back. She is out cold, only long shallow breaths escape her. I take my seat beside her and make the call.

"Hey, it's Jo, we're here and settled."

"Good, I'll transfer the goods now." Reagan says.

I hold my phone out and login in to my bank account, with in a few minutes I have six hundred thousand dollars sitting there waiting for me. I wait a few more seconds and refresh the app. The money disappears into my "only"me account. I hold the phone back up to my ear.

"Should be all settled. Our buyer will be there at 4am. Be ready."

"K." I reply and hang up.

I check the time, 10pm, I sit back and let out a long sigh leaning against the back of the chair looking at my parcel. I have found a lantern on a bench to the right that was left for me. I light it and place it in the middle of the decrepit room. I have to force myself not to get too curious about her. Distracting myself would be a wise idea. I open my texts messages in hopes to see Katy Kat on there. But nothing, something is not right, I can feel it in my gut.

Where could she be? Did I do something wrong? Is she ignoring me or did something happen? It's driving me crazy. Part of me just wants to leave this girl here and run to Katy's apartment to check up on her. But I would get killed for doing something like that. So I sit and wait.

Four hours go by, with no word from Katy and no signs of my package rousing. Frustration is taking over my mind, waiting like this is angering me inside. I hate my package right now, I've been seething over her for the last hour. I know it's not her fault but she is keeping me from Katy. 

A call comes in.

"Hey it's Reagan, our buyer is...well...not with us anymore. I need you to stay with the package longer. I will pick it up myself. I should be there by 10am tomorrow morning."

"Fuck". I curse under my breath.

"Alright man, whatever you need. I want compensation for this though. Time is money my friend." I reply.

"We have already transferred an extra two hundred thousand. See you soon." I hang up.

"Shit." I whisper.

I begin to pace, obsessively calling Katy's phone and texting her. Checking my messages every two minutes in hopes of something even a notification that she has read at least one message. But nothing. Something is very wrong, I'm going insane over it. I'm interrupted my a soft groan to my left. My package is waking up.

"Fuck sake!!, not now!!" I think.

I watch her body twitch on its side as she comes to life. She raises her cloaked head and begins to panic. Realizing she is now chained up and still in the horrible position she was in before she got here. She starts to scream for help.

"Somebody please! Help!" but her screams are muffled through her gag.

"No one can hear you so I wouldn't waste your energy. Please be quiet." I respond through my voice modifier.

Her head snaps towards me.  
"Let me go please! I won't call the police. I just want to go back home, there's someone waiting for me, he will look for me! You don't want to mess with him, he will find you and kill you." she says. I chuckle at that knowing there are'nt many men in this city that can take me on.

"I'm just here to do my job, let's keep conversation to well...none.. And things will go smoothly." I reply.

"Fine." she growls.

I sit back down on my chair avoiding her. I watch her struggle to sit up comfortably, she seems unbalanced for some reason. I watch her struggle a bit longer before I offer to help. We have hours left with each other, I don't want to watch her do this for the rest of the night.

"I'll help you, but if you try anything I will have to use some force, and I really don't want to do that."

She doesn't say anything just nods at me. I take her exposed arm with one hand and lift her up supporting her weight with my other hand. She sits up straight breathing heavily.

"Thank you." She quietly muffles through her gag.

I sigh. Feeling pity for her,

"I'm going to take your gag off, if you scream I will put it back on. Are we clear?"

She nods eagerly. I reach behind her head and undo the knot but as her gag falls to the floor I see it. The bottom of the hood opens and a gold chain falls out down her chest. In the center of the chain, an emerald green cats eye pendant. I spring to my feet.

"What the fuck.." I blurt out through my worst fear. My heart is pounding painfully as I stare at it.. 

"No...Fuck....what the fuck! NO!" My voice grows louder as panic sets in.

That's when I lose my shit. I take the chair I was sitting on and begin to repeatedly smash it against the floor until it's pieces in my hands.

"Stop!" She yells. "Please! You're scaring me!" She begins to cry.

I ignore her and continue to scream until my lungs can't push it out anymore. I fall to my knees cradling my head in my hands. I cry out in pain. Why is this happening? Why? Fuck!

"Please don't hurt me." she sobs. Her voice was like a frozen gust of wind hitting me in the face. It was sharp, painful, and left me shivering in it's wake. This can't be happening.

I turn to look at her. She is leaned forward with the chain supporting her up, sobbing. I tear of my mask and voice modifier and stand.

What the fuck do I do now?

\-------------------------


	17. Hate

My mind is is a storm of confusion, pain, and fear. Confusion for how she got here, pain for what has been done to her, and fear for what she will think of me when I uncover her eyes. She will see me for what I truly am, for what I do, she will see me as the twisted soul I am. But this was my last job, the last time I was going to hurt someone. At least it was supposed to be.

Will she ever forgive me? ...I know I wouldn't.

I stare at her as she sobs uncontrollably. I hate her tears, they are destroying me inside. My gut feels like it has been stabbed by thousands of knives, it twists and turns as I watch her.

"Please let me go.." She whispers.

I hesitate to answer, knowing she will recognize my voice. All I can do is breath, barely.

"I want to go home. My boyfriend will find us!" She cries.

My boyfriend ...I close my eyes repeating that in my head. Right now that is who I am, but the minute I take off that blindfold, I will be nothing to her. I'm frantically trying to fix this in my mind. There is no way out of this. Either path I take will lead to the worst pain I have ever felt.

My pain forks in two directions. If I put my mask back on and be the bad guy, they will take her and I lose her to unspeakable things. If I release her, she will know it's me who is holding her captive, and I lose her to myself, but at least she will be safe.

The first path grants me my freedom, but she loses hers. The second path grants her freedom, but I lose mine. One of us will lose with the decision I make. But her life, will always be worth more than mine. I promised I would destroy anyone who causes her harm and tries to take her from me and that is what I'll do. If it takes, a thousand corpses to keep her safe then so be it. I will take down the alpha and his pack of wolves, one by one starting with Reagan.

I stand, gathering strength. I walk to Katy and kneel in front of her. She tries to pull away from my footsteps.

"Katy ... don't be scared. It's me." I say quietly.

She sits still, not moving an inch.

"What the fuck." She whispers.

I reach for her blindfold and pull it off. She looks up at me with puffy swollen eyes. The left side of her face is badly bruised and her beautiful lips have been cut open, most likely from a punch to her face. This angers me beyond anything, they will pay for this.

Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at me in disbelief.

"Ethan..what are you doing...?" she says those last words and her eyes explode with anger.

"This is what you do isn't it?" She says through clenched teeth.

I look down at the floor, tail tucked, like a beaten animal waiting for it's next hit.

"You're sick! How could you do something like this?!"

I wince, but say nothing.

"Was this your plan the whole time? Make me fall for you, then sell me off like I'm nothing!" She jerks forward as if she was going to hit me, forgetting she is chained up. I look up at her.

"I didn't know it was you. I just got here, it wasn't supposed to go this way."

"So you were going to sell a human being off like they were a piece of meat? Do you know what they do to them?"

"Yes..." I choke out..'' I hate my job, I hate what I do. But I have nothing else. This was supposed to be the last time! I'm sorry Katy."

"Want to know what I hate?! I hate what you are. I hate what you've done, but what I hate the most is, how much I loved you! Now let me go! I don't ever want to see your face again!" She says struggling with her chains.

I obey and release her from the chains, unclasping the metal link from her handcuffs. As for the handcuffs, I don't have the key. She glares at me waiting for me to uncuff her.

"I wasn't given a key for those cuffs." I whisper.

"FUUUUCK!" She screams at me. I back up in reaction.

I turn away from her. There is a tool bench off in the corner that might have a metal saw, I could at least break the chain between the cuffs so she can move her hands freely.

"What are you doing!?" She snaps.

"I'm going to look for something to get those off." I reply quietly.

"Oh? So you're not going to sell me after all? You don't expect me to stay with you, do you?" She hisses.

"No, I wouldn't either. I don't deserve you, I just want you to be safe."

"I don't believe you!"

I open the top drawer of the bench and search through some old rusty screwdrivers and hammers. Nothing. The next drawer was larger, it held some socket wrenches and bits. I'm starting to get frustrated. I open the last drawer and see it, thank God, there is a small one near the back. I would it out and walk back over to Katy.

"Here, stand still." I say avoiding her hateful eyes. I walk around to her back and pull her arms out, with a few swipes of the rusty blade, back and forth, her hands come free. She turns quickly towards me and swings at my face. I stop her first in my hand before it makes contact. She looks surprised for a minute, but her hate for me quickly takes over and she pulls away.

"Good bye, asshole!" She says and storms towards the door to upstairs.

"Katy..." I cry out. "You can't leave yet!"

"Thats too fucking bad! I'm not staying here with you any longer." She reaches the door.

"KATY! IF YOU LEAVE THEY WILL KILL YOU!" I scream, in hopes that she listens.

And she does, Katy stops at the door clenching her fists looking up at the ceiling. She turns to face me tears streaming down her bruised face.

"Who will kill me?"

"Katy, please listen...they have chosen you for some reason, you are worth over a million dollars, they won't let you go easily."

"A million? Did you help them "chose"?" she whispers.

"No! I had no idea what was going on."

"Oh ya? how much were you getting?"

"1.2million..."

She gasps and shakes her head.

"I can protect you, but you need to stay with me for a bit longer. There's a man coming to pick you up, he will be here in the morning. We have two options..."

She crosses her arms in front and glares at me. At least she's listening.

"This guy isn't someone even I want to fuck with, if we run now he will come for us guns blazing with back up. If we stay and wait, I can take him out easily."

"Take him out? You act like you're some kind of highly trained soldier." She rolls her eyes.

"Katy! God damn it, you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of. If I say I can take him out, I can fucking take him out!" I raise my voice again, she is frustrating me. Instead of thinking logically she's letting her hate for me get in the way. "It's up to you, just give me an answer so I can prepare."

She looks down at the cracks in the cement floor.   
"I need some time to think." She replies.

"Well we have a few hours, whenever you're ready." I say and find a clean spot to sit on the floor.

Katy does the same a fair distance away from me, and begins to break down again. It takes all of me not to run to her and hold her. But she would never let me touch her again. So we sit together in this run down building, as her cries echo through the walls.

\-------------------------------  
It was three hours before anything changed between us. I am pacing back and forth, repeatedly checking my phone for the time, 4am.   
A call comes in.

"Hey it's Reagan, I'll be early, one hour." He says and hangs up.

"Fuck." I whisper.

"Who was that?" Katy asks, still sitting leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"It was your pick up. He will be here in an hour. You need to decide, or I'll make the decision for you." I say coldly.

Her eyes are wide and she starts to shake.   
"I don't know. You said he will come for us? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's a fucking psycho, and you're worth a lot of money. Of course he will."

She wraps her arms around herself for comfort. I walk over to her and kneel before her.   
"Katy, I can kill him and we won't have to worry about him again." 

She takes a deep breath in."Ok..." She whispers.

"Thank you."

I turn away from her, and she grabs my hand unexpectedly. My eyes meet hers, she stares into me with those emerald eyes making my heart hurt.  
"Don't let them take me away, Ethan... please." She says.

I brush the side of her bruised face with a finger, examining the damage they caused. It stirs the wolf inside me, I will tear them apart for what they've done.

"NO ONE, will take you. I will kill them all if I have to." I reply staring back at her. Her expression softens towards me and she nods.

I begin to devise a plan for Reagan. There are so many things I would like to do that man, but I need to keep it as clean as possible. Katy has been through enough, she doesn't need to see me at my worst, yes there is something even worse than this. I'm no angel.

"Katy, I need to chain you up again, and you'll have to put thag blindfold back on. I want you to lie where you were and pretend to be unconscious. I don't want his defense up before he gets through the door." I motion for her to come with me.

"Ok." she says and walks over to the spot where she was laying before. She gets into position, and I hand her the chain, not attaching it, but making it look like it was. Then I put her blindfold back on.

"Ok, just stay put until I say and don't move or make a sound."

"Ok." she replies nervously.

I take my place beside the tool bench and lean up against it. I cock my pistol and place it back in it's home under my belt ready to go.

It was another half hour of waiting before I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I'm not going to lie, I was terrified, it took all of my effort to get my nerves under control as I was about to take down the Alpha's second in command. But maybe he had this coming, who am I kidding, of course, he had this coming. I focus on the task at hand, just like I've done a thousand times before.

He walks into the room, looks at me, looks at Katy, then looks at the chair I smashed.

"What the fuck happened?" He asks suspiciously.

"She woke up, I had to put her out again. It took more effort than it should have." I reply.

"Where is your mask?"

"She took it off me in the scuffle, but she didn't see me."

He stares at me, and I stare back at him. I can tell he's looking for dishonesty.

"Alright. Help me with her." He walks over to Katy and bends over, I come up beside him, watching the back of his head. Waiting for the opportune moment.

He kneels down beside her looking down. That's the moment I was waiting for. Kneeling, he is not able to move as quickly, and with his eyes off me looking down, he won't even know what's coming. I come in closer beside him on his left, then grab the back of his head, simultaneously pulling out my pistol.

"ETHAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He yells.

"I told you I wanted out. I know you won't let me go, I know the boss won't either. This is the only way." I reply.

"ETHA..." before he can finish I've placed the barrel against his temple and fired. The bullet rips through, flesh, bone, and brain matter. It spurts out the other side of his head and splatters against the concrete wall. I hold Reagan back and throw him to the ground before he falls on Katy lying below him.

Katy is gasping for breath, heaving, as she cries. I come down to her level and take off the blindfold. She sits up and wraps her arms around me tightly, so tightly she is almost choking me. But I don't let go, this may be the last time I ever hold her again. She weeps into my shoulder clutching my shirt in both hands. Her entire body was shaking.

"Katy, calm down, it's ok, he won't hurt you anymore, I'm sorry you had to her all that." I say trying my best to comfort her. I'm not very good at it, I never have been. Comforting someone is such a foreign act to me, I have no idea if what I'm saying is doing her any good. She is still shaking.

"It's ok, calm down. It's going to be ok."

She begins to calm as her breathing evens out. Her arms loosen around my neck and she lets me go.

"Don't look behind you." I say quietly

She nods.

"We need to go now!"   
I take her hand and pull her up onto her feet. She wipes away her tears, and follows me out the door burying her face into the back of my shirt until we are clear from the building.

I open the passenger side of the Prius for her, she glances at me then gets in. I walk around to the drivers side and pull the keys out of my pocket. I sit for a minute before starting the car, reflecting on what the hell I just did. They will come after us, they won't stop until we're dead or they are. I don't care what happens to me, as long as she is safe, that's all that matters.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?"

"We drive...out of the city."

"But where are we going to go? I don't have any money!"

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of you."

I take out my cell phone and dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's E, I need your help."

"E? It's been a long time son, what do you need?"

"I need a favor, a place to stay for the night."

"You in trouble?"

"Yeah man, is the cabin still around?"

"The cabin? You in that much shit? Fuck! What the hell did you do? Yeah it's still around, same as always, you know where the key is."

"Perfect, thank you AJ."

"Anytime son, you just keep those fucks jobs off your heels, if you need more help text me the code and I'll come with some back up."

"Alright man." I reply and hang up.

I put the car into gear and we drive out, towards the outskirts of town.

\------------------------------


End file.
